Various embodiments of a wind turbine platform are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved floating wind turbine platform for use in large bodies of water.
Wind turbines for converting wind energy to electrical power are known and provide an alternative energy source for power companies. On land, large groups of wind turbines, often numbering in the hundreds of wind turbines, may be placed together in one geographic area. These large groups of wind turbines can generate undesirably high levels of noise and may be viewed as aesthetically unpleasing. An optimum flow of air may not be available to these land-base wind turbines due to obstacles such as hills, woods, and buildings.
Groups of wind turbines may also be located offshore, but near the coast at locations where water depths allow the wind turbines to be fixedly attached to a foundation on the seabed. Over the ocean, the flow of air to the wind turbines is not likely to be disturbed by the presence of various obstacles (i.e., as hills, woods, and buildings) resulting in higher mean wind speeds and more power. The foundations required to attach wind turbines to the seabed at these near-coast locations are relatively expensive, and can only be accomplished at relatively shallow depths, such as a depth of up to about 25 meters.
The U.S. National Renewable Energy Laboratory has determined that winds off the U.S. Coastline over water having depths of 30 meters or greater have an energy capacity of about 3,200 TWh/yr. This is equivalent to about 90 percent of the total U.S. energy use of about 3,500 TWh/yr. The majority of the offshore wind resource resides between 37 and 93 kilometers offshore at depths of over 60 meters. Fixed foundations for wind turbines in such deep water are not likely economically feasible. This limitation has led to the development of floating platforms for wind turbines. Known floating wind turbine platforms are formed from steel and are based on technology developed by the offshore oil and gas industry. There remains a need in the art however, for improved platforms for floating wind turbine applications.